Willow Nightmare (Creepy pasta)
by hi im ur shadow
Summary: A guy named Mark goes to his first year of high school. He sees a girl he has never seen before. She gets bullied by a girl named Molly. It turns out the girl has deep mysterious secrets. She ll show you if you get her real angry. (creepy pasta I made up)
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of summer vacation and school was about to start. A guy named Mark was going to be in his first year of high school. Mark wasn`t really popular but was still a cool kid. He did real bad things and sometimes got in trouble by the cops. He had black hair and always wore a cap, his eyes are brown, and his skin was tan.

When he woke up it was 7:30. "Ugh school..." he thought to himself. He got up, got dressed, and went to breakfeast. His younger sister Mayra (who was going to sixth grade) was eating her pancakes at the table. His mom was cooking his breakfeast. His dad was seperated from his mom because he did illegal drugs and all that. When they were all done they got in the car to go to school. On the way he saw a couple of people walking to school, some of them were his friends, others were people he knew.

At school he went straight to his first period class, which was P.E. Inside the gym, one of his best friends was sitting on the bench. "Sup Tony!" he called out to him.

"This your first period too?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Mark responded.

"Cool."Tony said as they high fived each other.

During the whole period Mr. Guetta (the teacher) had them play handball. Mark saw a girl with her eyes covered by her bangs just standing in the corner. He had never seen her before. She probably went to a different middle school. Mr. Guetta walked torward the girl and asked her why she wasn`t playing. All she did was walk away and pretended to play.

When the period ended Mark went to to his second period class which was his elective, technology class. In there he didn`t want to do the work Mr. Follese assinged the class so he played video games. He noticed the stange girl in the class. She went and sat right next to him. Mark scooted away a little. The girl noticed him scoot and moved somewhere else. "That`s wierd." he thought to himself. The girl moved where Molly and her friends were. Molly was a blonde girl with blue eyes and white skin. She hated Mexicans for no reason at all and was a bully. She also... dated guys...for money... They were wispering and giggling things about the girl. Once Mr. Follese got out of the classroom to get something Molly and her friends started throwing balls of paper at the girl. They stopped once the teacher came back. He saw the papers on the ground where the girl was sitting. "What`s the meaning of this?' Pick the papers up!" he said in an angry voice. The girl said nothing and picked the papers up. All the girls did was laugh and point. The bell rang and it was break time, everybody ran out to the door.

Him and his friends hung out at one of the trees in the field. "Uh oh.' Molly`s at it again." said Tony as they saw Molly and her friends pushing the girl into the dirt.

"Wow what a douge bag, Molly still wont stop messin with people." said their friend Alex

Everyone agreed. Mark wanted to stop Molly but remembered he was Mexican, Molly can say whatever she wants because she was spoiled and her dad was a cop. Her parents never get her in trouble and love her more than the world. Mark didn`t know what to do, he wanted to help but it`s Molly...


	2. Chapter 2

Mark got tired of watching the girl get pushed again and again. He walked torward Molly and said, "Stop Molly, don`t be a..."

"You can`t tell me what to do", replied Molly.

"Just stop n i`ll give 20 bucks.", said Mark.

"Fine, give it to me.", commanded Molly.

He gave the money to her and helped the girl up. "You ok?", asked Mark.

She nodded yes and got up. Mark noticed that the girl`s eye color was black. "What`s your name?", Mark asked.

"Willow Nightmare." she responded on a quiet voice.

Mark shrugged and left. In third and fourth period, Willow was in the same class. In lunch time, Mark sat with his friends, while Willow sat by herself. Mark called her over to each lunch with them. The guys didn`t care and just talked to eachother. In sixth period Mark noticed that willow was in all of his classes including that one.

Everyday was the same from then, Willow hung out with Mark and his friends. Willow was still getting bullied by Molly and her friends. After two month, everything was getting wierd & creepy...


	3. Chapter 3

In December, Mark was on his computer using Facebook. He saw that Willow had sent him a friend request. He accepted and blah blah blaha. Once it was Mayra`s turn to use the computer. Mark went to his room and fell asleep. The next day, he went to school everything was fine until, Tony said, "Awww where`s Willow."

"What are you talking about." said Mark.

"Haha nice goin playa."

Mark didn`t know what he was talking about. He ignored him and went to P.E. There Willow smiled and stared at him. Throuought the whole day she didn`t talk to him all she did was look at him. People kept saying how is it with Willow. Once it was recess time Molly came up to Mark and said, "Nowonder you defend her so much."

"Wait!" said Mark.

"What." said Molly

"What are you talking about." asked Mark.

"You and Willow are in a relationship." Molly repsonded.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah it says on Facebook."

"I never asked Willow out." said Mark

"Oh..."responded Molly.

At the end of school Mark went to see Willow since she wasn`t at lunch with him. She was sitting on the sidewalk outside the school. He sat next to her. She looked away. Mark asked, "Did you send me the relationship request?"

"No, you sent it to me member?" she replied.

I never sent you anything I don`t even like you!" Mark shouted.

Willow gasped and started backing away. "I`m sorry I like you but not like that." he told her. Willow kept backing away. Mark tried putting his hand on her shoulder but she scatched it away. Once Mark noticed his arm was bleeding he said, "Fine, you wanna play like that take this you little... ". He pushed Willow into a mud pile and walked away.

The next week of school he saw Willow on the street with a giant smirk on her face, her hair was messed up, clothes torn and ripped, no shoes, long nails, and blood on her arms and hands. He only looked at her and that smirk on Willow poped up everytime he did. Mark noticed that neither Molly or her friends were at school. The principle sent Willow home to get cleaned and changed. That night Molly sent Mark a message on Facebook. She asked how`s life. Mark replied what does she want. She didn`t reply back and just got off line. The next day was the last day for Christmas break to start. Willow was absent and so was Molly and her friends. When thee announcments came the principle spoke and said, "Students, Nataly White, Isabella Ike, Gisell Lopez, Haley Lopez, Taylor Overn, Molly Williams, Abby Kind, Rudy Iceberg, Erin Lara Lassira have all died. Mark wondered how did all those people die in just one weekend. People cried the whole day and some even went home. Mark wrote down all the names of the students that died. His mouth dropped to what he had seen with the names...


	4. Chapter 4

Mark read the first letter of their names...

**N**ataly **W**hite

**I**sabella**I**ke

**G**isell **L**opez

**H**aley **L**opez

**T**aylor **O**vern

**M**olly **W**illiams

**A**bby **K**ind

**R**udy **I**ceberg

**E**rin **L**ara **L**assira

All these girls have been mean to Willow. The letters spelled her whole name and added kill. Mark knew it was Willow who killed them but why did the principle put them in that order. It was obviously a sign.

At home, Mark couldn`t sleep. He was too unsure. Mayra came in and said "I sent that girl the request on Facebook." Mark just told her to get out and never talk about it again. Mark locked everything tight and tried to fall asleep. He finally did and knew he was dreaming.

Mark`s dream was nice. it was him, Mayra, his mom, and his dad. For the first time in a long time his dad was with them again. They were just watching T.V. and talking. Mark asked his dad where he had been and suddenly evrything froze. It was like when a video game crashed. All Mark could hear was scatching and loud noises. He tried waking up but couldn`t. He saw Willow in front of the T.V. She was smiling, "You want to wake up, don`t you?"

"Please Willow im begging you, wake me up." pleaded Mark.

"Why? I just wanna show you how I dealed with all those bitches."

"Why did you kill them?" asked mark.

"Well... lets see they spread rumors, hurt me, get ME in trouble, and mostly hate me for no reason. All I did was watch them kill eachother I didn`t even touch them." replied Willow

"Don`t you have a family?"asked Mark.

Willow grinned and said,"Not anymore, I only had a mom and dad. They just hated me so yeah. Enough talk lets star the show."

Mark watched Willow do something weird. She knelt to the floor. Her skin started turning the color of a burned animal. She grew really long nails, no they were claws. Her eyes looked like the ones of a demon, yellow with a black line in the middle like a cat eye. Her teeth grew into fangs like a vampire`s. Mark saw that Willow turned into a monster. Willow fled and Mark could`t see her but he could hear her. She said in a demonic voice, "Now that you seen my true form ill tell you what to do to wake up."Mark saw guns, a knife, and ropes. "You see those things on the table, you know what I want you to dod to your family."

"NO, you can`t do this Willow you cant do this we`ll be together again I promise!" pleaded Mark.

"Why, you already said you don`t like me. By the way I can`t change the show its the only way to end it. The weapons or rope? Your choice." replied Willow.

Mark was crying, first he went to his dad he got the rope and chocked him to death. He next went to his mom and did the same thing. He did the sanme to Mayra. "I love you all." , he said to his dead family. Mark was able to finally wake up.

Mark woke up in astonishment. He said to himself that it was only a dream. He looked at his hands and saw blood... He went to his sister`s room and saw no one. His parent`s room was empty too. It was only 6:00 a.m. in the morning. He went to the living room and saw the most horrible thing in his life. His parents and sister hanging. He went so crazy saying its only a dream. He tried waking himself up but all that was real. Mark ran outside screaming "It`s only a dream! Kill me now! It`s only a dream! FUCK YOU WILLOW! PIECE OF SHIT! HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL, FAGETT ASS BITCH!"

Mark ran to a cop and said,"I killed my family. It`s only a dream right?"

The police asked "You ok son?"

The police went to his house and investigated, "Sir the D.N.A. on the rope matches his, You think he`s been doing drugs?" asked a cop to another.

"Mabey, well we`ll put him in the sanitarium, i mean look at him." said the cop.

Mark was rocking back and forth in the police car saying, "I `ll kill Willow if I see that bitch, it`s only a dream."

Willow looked at his house from across the street she smiled and said "Merry Christmas Mark."

From that day on Mark stayed in the sanitarium. His family had a funeral. What happened to Willow was a mystery.

(yeah... the point is that don`t make Willow mad and everything will be fine.) Bye! :)


End file.
